Talk:Yukon
Do they go to Banksia (Yukon) in the novel? TR (talk) 22:53, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :They do not. it only appears in the map in the front-piece of the book. I have noticed "79.181 ..." has been creating articles without much substance to them. I previously deleted one on Yucatan that he created on the grounds that there was no relevance to Turtledove and commented to that fact on the "Talk" page. He (or she) didn't respond. ML4E (talk) 18:41, November 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, I didn't recall a trip that far north. ::There are a couple of off-the-cuff references to Yukon in 191. In TCCH, Morrell notes that there was gold in the Yukon, there might be gold in Alaska. In TVO, Carsten reflects that the very long border between Russian Alaska on the one hand and Yukon and BC on the other would make war that unappealing to both sides. So we could barely justify keeping this one. (Yucatan was never referenced in even that fleeting way in any HT book I can think of.) TR (talk) 23:37, November 15, 2014 (UTC) ::You got the wrong IP Address ML4E. My IP number is 75.68.122.13 I created this artical (and a few others). I'm sorry for any inconvenience I have caused for you and your friends on this wiki. -- 20:08, January 27, 2015 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian :::Not sure how as I cut and pasted the first part of the IP and if you look at the history of the article you will see the "75..." IP as creating it but whatever. It isn't very inconvenient so it's not a problem. My concern is accuracy and relevance. I haven't deleted the articles you created or edited on NAU provinces since they are marginally relevant even if not mentioned in the text, but I think Yucatan is a step too far for this wiki unless there is a textual reference. ML4E (talk) 20:26, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Banksia I have a sneaking suspicion that Banksia is named after Nathaniel P. Banks, a Union General and Speaker of the House in OTL, who was a key mover and shaker in Seward's Purchase and wanted to go further and have Canada and the Caribbean be part of the US. With HT's fondness for tweedom, I can imagine Governor-General Sir Nathaniel leading a movement to have the NAU buy Alaska, and failing that, beefing up the northwestern borders with increased military presence, creating a reason for that province to exist. But I fear that there's nothing which would justify a definitive statement here that Banksia is named after him. I guess a lit comm is okay.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 00:47, February 11, 2016 (UTC) :It's an interesting notion, but I'm not sure there's enough for even a lit comm. It's pure fan theory, however reasonable. Turtle Fan (talk) 02:47, February 11, 2016 (UTC) :I removed the Lit. Comm. before I read this. I stand by my actions after doing so. ML4E (talk) 17:27, February 12, 2016 (UTC) ::Well you should. My comment to Jonathan should have forestalled his creation of the comment. Turtle Fan (talk) 23:26, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Now, what of the Lit. Comm. for SV? Should it stay or is it too speculative too? ML4E (talk) 22:48, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :Speculative, as well as firmly in the "who gives a fuck?" category. HT didn't spend any time on this, so why should we? TR (talk) 02:37, February 17, 2016 (UTC)